


Of the Eleventh of December and Fallen Angels

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Series: Christmas Fics 2015 [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Blood, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, as a writer and also just a person with a brain, realized just how strange it all sounded. There was only one thing to do, he had to write it down. In a document titled “December 11th” with the hope he could share it with a new generation some day, he wrote the brief story of the strange angel that seemed, quite literally, to have fallen from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Eleventh of December and Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11! Shoutout to @Tanniri on Tumblr who is sitting next to me right now, and was actually beta reading this story as I typed it.

Luke was sitting at his desk, and he was definitely supposed to be working. The city looked so pretty, though. Snow had just fallen the night before, so the air was clear and the ground was soft. The world outside the window was more than his papers could ever be. Really, he should've been working. 

It was lucky he wasn't, though, as he heard a loud yell right before seeing somebody falling. He was startled, to say the least. It's not every day that people fall from the sky. Quickly, he opened his window and climbed onto his desk. The man was probably fine. Lying in a large snow bank pushed up the side of the window. He wasn't dressed for falling into the snow, though, and he looked rather dazed. 

Upon looking up, to make sure no more men would fall from the sky, Luke saw what must have happened. On the window above him, the second floor, thank god, some lights were precariously half-strung above the window. Still, the man's did fall off the roof. Luke should probably go check on him. 

He was in a bit of a hurry, because if the man had hit his head it could actually be fairly bad. Luke was veritably running, not even pulling on a coat before exiting the apartment building. His speed made the fall worse. 

There was, apparently, black ice on the sidewalk that the landlord hadn't salted yet. Which would've been fairly nice to know. He didn't though, so now he was laying on the sidewalk with a leg he caught on a stick and no air in his lungs. Some rescue attempt. 

Honestly, Luke was only going to lay there for a little bit. Just enough time to regain his composure before checking on his counterpart. As it turned out, that wasn't necessary. 

The December sun was blocked out by a head that Luke was pretty sure belonged to the man who fell. He stood above Luke for a bit, staring down at him curiously.

“You alright there?” The man asked, offering Luke a hand up. 

“I suppose I should be asking you that same question,” Luke replied, taking the offered hand. It was annoyingly, attractively larger than his. 

“You saw that? God, that's embarrassing.” 

“Oh yeah, I was looking out the window when you fell. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Not even the first time I've done that, honestly. Hurts worse in the summer.”

“You're a risk taker then? What's your name?” Luke said, moving his leg a bit, and subsequently crying out. 

“Ashton, and you're bleeding!”

“Good observation.”

“No, I… Look. I have medical training. Official, and all that. So, not that I wouldn't anyway, but legally I have to treat you now unless you specifically say no. Would you like to come up to my place?”

“I'm not sure I can walk all that way, but yeah.”  
Luke's leg really hurt, alright, and it didn't hurt that Ashton was cute.

“I can carry you. Cmon… I'm not sure I got what you're called?”

“Luke, and I'm like four inches taller than you.”

“Yeah, but I'm trained for this. Trust me.”

“Look, no offense, I'm sure you're great with bandages and stuff, but you just fell off a building. I'm not sure I can trust your judgment about what you're capable of.”

Ashton probably shouldn't have just picked Luke up to prove his point, but he did. It seemed that it was effortless. He certainly wasn't struggling at all to carry Luke. With a pointed look from Ashton and a slight blush from Luke, they were on their way to the second floor. 

The staircase was wide enough that Luke wasn't feeling very endangered being carried up it. Ashton seemed rather strong, too, which was great for many reasons. 

When Ashton had put Luke on his way too short couch, he ran into a back room to get something. Luke dared to look around just a bit, and he had to admit he liked what he saw. There were some strange books, Kurt Vonnegut and various Existential bullshit that Luke loved too, and music stacked neatly but in no particular order. Neat, but real. They could be friends, probably. 

“Kay, now, Luke,” Ashton said, returning and sitting on the coffee table “I need your permission if you want me to look at your leg. I'm not gonna charge you, of course, but I still need your permission.”

“Go ahead. You're sure you know what you're doing?”

“I can show you my paperwork if you want. I'm gonna lift your leg up now.”

Luke’s pajama pants were fairly bloody, but not beyond repair, so Ashton rolled them up carefully. 

Watching his work was actually amazing. He took so much care just in cleaning off the wound. Then, holding a flashlight in his mouth, he looked at it closely. 

“Well, you haven't broken anything. Not enough bruising or swelling for that. Pretty nasty cut, but I don't think you've got to get stitches. I'm gonna patch it up a bit, and then you're good to go. Clean it pretty regularly, and rebandage it whenever you do so it doesn't get infected. You're welcome to come back up here if you have any questions.”

“Uh, what do you do? I mean, like for work, to know all this stuff. Are you a doctor?”

“Oh hell no. I'm not good enough at biology or chemistry for that. No, I'm a park worker. I lifeguard at Leech Lake over the summer, and I work the forests in the winter. Why? Don't trust me?” Ashton asked, looking up from his work. 

“No, no, it's not that at all. I just… You didn't strike me as the type to work in an office. I mean, you've fallen off of buildings multiple times.”

“That I have. What about you? What do you do? This may hurt a bit.”

Ashton sprayed something stringent on a deeper part of the cut, and yeah, it hurt. 

“I uh… I write articles for the paper. The entertainment column.”

“Really, now?”

“Really. It's… Ah… Fun. Mostly. What is that?”

“Disinfectant. As you cut yourself on a tree, I thought it was probably best. No more though.”

After that, Ashton put some soft cotton on it, and taped it down. Luke actually didn't want it to be over. When the curly boy began putting his kit away, Luke sat up a bit, sad to go. 

“You're probably fine to take some ibuprofen or something if it starts hurting more. Can you walk down to your apartment, or do you need me to carry you more?” Luke was ever so charmed by the fact that Ashton was genuinely asking. 

“I think I'm good. It'll be a bit slow, but I should probably get used to it, huh?”

“Probably. See you around, yeah? Take care. Don't fall on any more ice.”

“Don't fall of any more buildings,” Luke said, standing up. 

“I guess when you put it that way, mine does sound worse.”

“You think?”

Luke was about to walk out, had gone so far as saying goodbye, when Ashton called him back. 

“Luke, would you like to go get coffee some time?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Do you want my number?”

“That'd be great.”

Ashton came over to him, this time, pulling a pen out of his flannel pocket and writing neatly on Luke’s skin. Even his handwriting was cute, and the two little ‘X’s after the number were even cuter. 

It wasn't, in words, a date, but Ashton had definitely caught Luke staring at him once or twice while he was doing his medical magic, and Luke had caught the lingering touches and soft glances. 

Later that night, Ashton clarified. It was definitely a date and Luke was feeling a bit like a kid he was so excited. They were gonna meet up in a week, at a little coffee shop that Ashton knew the owner of. 

Luke, as a writer and also just a person with a brain, realized just how strange it all sounded. There was only one thing to do, he had to write it down. In a document titled “December 11th” with the hope he could share it with a new generation some day, he wrote the brief story of the strange angel that seemed, quite literally, to have fallen from the sky.


End file.
